New times
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Serenity and her best friend princess of earth are kidnapped. When they get away Pluto sends them to a different dimension but she messes up. A lot. What will happen?


New times, New loves

By Chikara-Yuy

_**Okay I was seriously thinking about doing this one YEARS ago,**_

_**However, as it happened, I lost the damn first part of it, but as luck would have it, I found a back up saved!**_

_**Disclaimer!**_

_**B: she dose not own sailor moon**_

_**Scc: nor DBZ!**_

_**Scc: so don't sue cause you wouldn't get anything sept her sailor moon doll collection or candy.**_

_**CY: SCC! -glares at my yami-**_

_**Scc: O.O uh-oh! Bye-bye! -runs as fast as feet can carry her-**_

_**B:...**_

_**CY: GET BACK HERE!**_

_**B: on with the fic!

* * *

**_

Sailor moon groaned, Her head was pounding and a cold metal was pressing into her wrist, cutting into the delicate skin. Her surroundings were dark, but with very little light and her eyes were long in adjusting.

"Where…am I?" she asked the darkness.

"I guess some sort of dungeon," replied a voice next to her. Sailor Moon turned her head gently from side to side, trying to locate the owner of the voice even though she already knew whom it was. Sailor Earth held her head down, not bothering to study their surroundings. Both senshi were tattered and torn and wounded. They were sitting on a cold stone floor. Rats and other vermin scurried along the walls, the only living thing able to escape that hellhole. Blood and death made the air smell horrid and thick.

"How long have you been awake?" Sailor Moon asked quietly.

"An hour, maybe two. No way for me to tell."

"Can we use our powers to get out?"

Sailor Earth frowned. She hadn't tried that. Her attacks probably wouldn't work, seeing as how one would kill and the other would blind them. And Sailor Moon needed her hands to use her powers. The crystals the two possessed would only be used for a last resort.

"I don't think that'll help us right now. We need to find out where we are, why we are here, how we got here, and how we are going to get out," the Princess of Earth told her friend. The deep, emotional sigh emitted from the other girl echoed through the room. In the next few minutes the sound of footsteps fell on their ears. Sailor Moon felt rough hands grip her hair and drag her up to her knees.

"So, you're awake? Good, the King wishes to speak with you two."

The click of the shackles being unlocked and removed from their wrists. Hands gripped their upper arms and dragged them. The sudden brightness of light made them squint, tears springing to their eyes. The guys pulling them were big and burly, muscles bulging through their armored uniforms.

The throne room was simple. A few drapes, a large chair, no windows and only two doors. Not exactly the kind of thing they had in mind. Sailor Earth took the opportunity to look over Sailor Moon's wounds. Nothing too bad, for either of them, but infections were imminent. A man sat silently and regally upon the throne, his midnight black hair in an unusual style, like a pinecone. Beside him was a boy who looked exactly like him, but his frown was more set. The two guards forced them to bow before the king. The man let his gaze roam over them. He smirked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am King Vegeta and my son, Prince Vegeta." The king waved a hand to the boy, uncaring. "And you are…?"

Sailor Moon straightened, ignoring the protests from the guard. Sailor Earth followed suit. With their heads held high, they spoke.

"I am Princess Serenity, the daughter of Queen Serenity, of Silver Millennium."

"I am Princess Kira, the daughter King Endymion and Queen Latania, of the Earth Kingdom."

King Vegeta raised a brow. If their claims held true, then they were the children of some of his archrivals. This could hold interesting possibilities. He smiled and stood, even as a plan was forming in his mind. Prince Vegeta inadvertadly gazed at his father. What was he thinking? The women before them were not beautiful by any means.

"Forgive our treatment of Your Highnesses, we did not know who you are at the time." He walked towards them, stopping a few paces in front of them. "Will you allow us to make up for it?"

Both princesses knew he was up to something, sugar coating everything. Serenity smiled prettily and Kagome raised an eyebrow. They inclined their heads at him, giving their approval. Smiling a little more broadly now, the king ordered the two to be treated, given new clothes, and bedrooms. Everyone else in the room, including the young prince, was confused. Their king was treating these two like allies.

Hours later, when Kira and Serenity were dressed and fed, they discussed their situation through their mind.

_"What do you think?" _

_"I'm not sure. The fact that he only started the royal treatment, pardon the pun," Kagome added after hearing her best friend snickering, "after hearing our names and our parents. More than likely he wants to use us as pawns."_

_"Thought so. I suggest we play along until we can figure out what to do, or how to get out of here. We already know how we got here."_

_"Oh, yeah. Sailor Pluto may have lived for a thousand years, but her entire life will pass before her eyes in a matter of seconds."_

_"Don't do anything you'll regret."_

_"Why? You're going to do the same. Besides, I'd enjoy it, not regret it."_

_"Very funny. Remember we still need Pluto to get us out of here."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know."_

_"In any case.."_

Someone entering her room interrupted serenity. She stood in a bit of a rage. "Explain to me why you entered my quarters without my permission!"

_"Sere, you okay?" Kira's worried voice rang clearly in her head._

_"Fine, just some Saijan idiot who busted into my room."_

_"Remember when Endymion did that? It was so funny! He was twitching for a week after you blasted him!"_

_"Well, it would be uncurtious to do that to our hosts' solider, guard, whatever the hell he is."_

_"Oh, did the Princess of the Moon curse?" Kira teased._

_"Who ya gonna tell? For that matter, who'd care?"_

_"Luna."_

_"She doesn't count 'cause she's always freaking out about something."_

_"What about Ames?"_

Serenity and the Saijan were walking down a large hallway when she suddenly burst out laughing and shaking her head. The man looked down at her in wonder. What in the hell was she laughing about?

_"Ames is the same way. She'll freak out about anything."_

_"True. Anyway, let me know what happens."_

_"Sure."_

Serenity had been lead to a type of sparring ring where the royals were watching and participating in the matches.

---------

end first chapter.

R&R for now!


End file.
